The Café that was Hiding
by Pepporun
Summary: AU! I heard there was this café that was hidden from people view, deep in Feita forest?


The Café that was hiding

Summary: I heard there was this café that was hidden from people view, deep in Feita forest? AU!

A/N: This is what happens when I listen to one of my songs T^T (repeatedly…)

Aisha's P.O.V

Tapping m pen for like a zillion time staring at the cute paper with bunny marks, was an invitation, that appeared to me in a shape of a paper airplane, that flew inside my room from my open window…

"I guess I have to open to know what's inside" I sighed again and took the paper airplane (with bunny marks) and open up.

_It was a map_

"Ah… You are invited to the grand opening of the anticipated Hamel grand palace café- _HUUUUH?!" _

**RING! RING! **

"Ah, the phone!" I ran towards the hallway and climb downstairs, jumping 2 steps at a time. "Hold ya horses!"

"Hello?" I sound out of breath, well from the running and so…

"_**Hello? Aisha! Is that you?" **_

"Rena? Rena! How are ya?" It's been a while since I last saw Rena, she went to the same school as mine, Velder Academy but we're not in the same class, she's actually my senior! Two years apart to be exact! "What's up?" I really do miss her and the other girls from our class, especially Eve, Ariel and Luriel.

"_**Sorry if I'm bothering you or anything but did you receive a white paper with bunny marks on it? It's out of the blues I know! But Aisha, do you happen to have them?"**_

_White paper?_ AH! The invitation! "I do have them Rena, Why? Did you receive one too?"

"_**You too?! And yeah I do have them! Eve called me a few minutes ago, something about a paper airplane that landed at her backyard this morning; she has to consult the paranoid butler Oberon that it was not something dangerous…" **_

I can't help it but I laughed at that story, Eve, is one of my classmates from the Academy too. She came from a rich family whose business is related to Technology and being the only child in the family, she has a lot of responsibility to take over the family business sooner which resulted to the family hiring two paranoid butler and maid, Oberon & Ophelia, who's in charge not only to serve but protect Eve like their life's depends on it.

"Wait… Did you open the paper airplane? What did it says Rena?" This is such an exciting moment, I feel like we are in some kind of case!

"_**A map, well it looks like a map but it's poorly drawn…" **_

"The same goes with me! I receive a map too! Rena… Do you want to check it out?" I can't contain my excitement, it's an adventure I just know it!

"_**C-Check it out? Is it even safe, what if it's a trap set out by… *gulp* perverts…?" **_

"Rena… perverts won't use obnoxious method to kidnap girls by writing on a bunny marks paper and fold it into a paper airplane! Besides, all three of us receive the invitation at the same time, this must be something connected! Ah, did you check out with the boys?"

"_**Yeah… the boys? Oh they were applying for a job for this school break right?" **_

"Job?-" Wait don't tell me… "R-Rena, let's check out these map anyways, meet you guys at the front entrance! Bye"

"_**A-Aisha wai-"**_

If my guess is right then the invitation is…

***FEITA FOREST, ENTRANCE* **

**(Still Aisha's P.O.V)**

SCARY!

Was what came to my mind first when I reach the entrance of the forest…

"This is too scary but I must not give up!"

"That's the spirit!" Eve arrives with her two butlers following behind her… wearing dark suits…. Men in BLACK?!

"Sorry Aisha, I know that this was supposed to be our girls hangout but these two insist that it was some kind of trap to kidnap the one and only heir and yadda yadda, well you know the rest" she said finishing with a deep sigh.

"GUYS! Sorry I'm late! I got lost!" Rena arrives next; she looks really tired by the way she was breathing really hard.

"R-Rena? Are you alright? D-Did you run all the way here?" I ask her, fearing with what she's going to answer.

"Yeah, Why?"

"RENA! This place is just two block behind your house! How could you get lost in your own neighborhood! How long have you been living here in the first place!"

I just remember that Rena has a really poor sense of direction in the first place…

"It's not my fault! I just followed what the paper told me too!" Rena cried back while showing the paper that she's been holding all the way. I took the paper from her hand and tried to open it. "It's all crumple-"

Inside was a poorly drawn map with a 'START' at the top of the paper next to a poorly draw… house? And roads that were not really roads, with arrows on it to point at the 'END'

"Whoever did this must be someone that knows you a lot Rena" Eve appears behind me and analyze the poorly drawn map. "Looks like we have different formats each regarding the invitation" She pulls out hers from the bag and opens it. Inside was the most beautiful picture of a white building, drawn by hand, I had ever seen!

"Just like MOZART!" Rena stares in awe at the drawing Eve held out.

"Umm... Rena, Mozart is a famous pianist" Eve pointed out the obvious.

"EHH! Really?"

_She really is dense _

"A-Anyway let's just get going"

We entered the forest with Ophelia leading us and Oberon being all Ninja mode from behind.

**A/N II: **Well I didn't mean this to be a multi-chap fic but maybe because I ran out of things to write, anyways let's just hope the ideas for the next chapter to come to me tomorrow so I can write it down! LOL!

Anyway, the song that I was referring to and the inspiration of the story comes from Shirokuma Café (Polar Bear Café) It's a funny anime!

Anyways R&R! ^_^


End file.
